Generic Recruits
The vast ''majority of the player's Recruits will fall into these categories. They all have random names, along with semi-random backstories. Each kind can also (''often) be found in multiple varieties, dependent on the area and/or faction who controls the bar the player is recruiting at. The different variations generally only affect dialog and Race, although in some cases it can affect Personality too. Most recruits are aligned with the faction "Drifters", so the factions listed here are typically just locations where these recruits can be found and nothing more. . Fighters These recruits typically have Weapon Skills as well as Melee Attack and Defence all at roughly the same level. Beginner These are basic new recruits and have no notable Stats, Equipment, or Weapons. * Empire Recruit * Flotsam Recruit * Holy Nation Female Recruit * Holy Nation Male Recruit * Hiveless Recruit * Outlaw Recruit * Recruit * Shek Recruit * Skeleton Recruit * Tech Hunter Recruit * Tenacious Recruit Adventurer These recruits have combat stats slightly higher than beginner stats, typically in the 5's. They are still without notable Weapons or Equipment. * Adventurer Recruit * Empire Adventurer * Holy Nation Female Adventurer * Holy Nation Male Adventurer * Outlaw Adventurer * Shek Adventurer * Skeleton Adventurer * Tech Hunter Adventurer Fighter These recruits tend to have better quality Weapons, though their Equipment is still lackluster. They have 10's in many key stats. * Fighter Recruit * Hiveless Fighter * Holy Nation Fighter Free Recruits These recruits can join the player for free. They are either rare finds due to spawn rates or have a chance to join the player after being freed from imprisonment. Some of these recruits retain bandit AI behaviour or target designations, and may potentially antagonize neutral travelers on the road or get attacked by guards or major faction patrols until the game is saved and reloaded. * Escaped Servant * Escaped Slave * Holy Nation Robot * Slave Escapee Specialists These Recruits have increased stats on a few specific skills. Players can save time on training characters from beginner stats if they spend slightly more money and recruit one of these characters. Cook A recruit that specializes in cooking. They come with a high Cooking skill. * Cook Recruit * Outlaw Cook Engineer The main appeal of this recruit is their very high Engineer skill and decent Labouring skill. They also have slightly increased Strength and Athletics, other than that they have beginner stats. * Engineer Recruit * Holy Nation Engineer * Shek Engineer Farmer These recruits have decent Farming. Aside from this, they have beginner stats. * Farmer Recruit * Hiveless Farmer Gunner These recruits have high Crossbows and Turrets stats. Aside from this, they likely have beginner stats. * Gunner Recruit * Hiveless Gunner Medic Much like the engineer, this recruit is specialized in certain skills. They come with a high Medic skill as well as a decent Science skill. Other than those they have identical Stats to the basic Sword for hire. * Holy Nation Medic * Medic Recruit * Outlaw Medic * Shek Medic Category:Characters